Anhelándote
by Lilitu of longinus
Summary: Aunque nos equivoquemos al elegir los caminos, el destino final siempre es el mismo S&S. Oneshot
1. Capítulo único

_Disclaimer:_ todos los personajes mencionados en este fic, muy a mi pesar, son propiedad exclusiva de Clamp. Ninguno me pertenece, sólo le doy vida a mis ideas con sus nombres e historias.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca del final del fic, habrá un poco de lemon, creo que no está fuerte, pero aún así, si hay alguien muy susceptible a este tipo de cosas mejor no lo lean.

(Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anhelos del corazón**

-Lo esperé ocho años, no sé como pretendías que lo recibiera ahora, después de dieciocho años, con una cálida sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos- decía exasperada una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, mientras que sus ojos se mostraban de un fuerte intenso por la furia.

-Será porque así actúa la Sakura que yo conozco, míralo de esta forma, al menos no son veinte años- respondía la otra mujer con una gran sonrisa, mientras sus ojos amatistas brillaban pícaramente.

De pronto el rostro de Sakura cambió a uno más tranquilo y resignado, ya tenía más de quince minutos seguidos de estarle gritando a su mejor amiga (y prima) y empezaba a sentirse mal por ello, además no lograba hacerla entrar en razón y sospechaba que no lo haría.

-Gomen nasai, Tomoyo! Tienes razón, esta no es mi forma de ser, es sólo que me deje llevar por esta locura de ustedes. Kami! No sé en qué estaban pensando cuando hicieron semejante disparate- respondió Sakura, quedándose pensativa y esperando una respuesta sincera de parte de Tomoyo.

-Vamos Sakura, ya deja de pensar en eso. Si lo hicimos fue porque pensamos que era lo mejor para ti y para Aiko- Tomoyo había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro, pero en su mirada se podía observar cierta maldad –al menos debiste de hablar con él, antes de desaparecer de esa forma y lo digo literalmente.

-Si lo sé, supongo que la culpa no es de él, sino de ustedes que nos incluyen en todas esas ideas raras que tienen. Pero de todas formas, él no debió aceptar ser participe de semejante absurdo- Sakura estaba harta de que todo el mundo siguiera interesándose tanto en su vida y en la de su hija, después de todo ya era toda una mujer _-¿porqué diablos no nos dejan tranquilas?-_

-Está bien, Sakurita- la de mirada amatista cedió al percatarse de lo incómoda que se estaba volviendo la conversación –pero debes admitir que si él aceptó es porque no le eres indiferente a pesar de los años- no iba a parar hasta lograr su objetivo, esto sólo empezaba, el primer paso estaba dado.

-Ya bájate de tu nube Tomoyo, no insistas con eso y mejor dile a los demás que nos dejen tranquilas. Parece que no se dan cuenta de lo extraño que es esto para todos. Agradezcan que Touya se encuentra fuera de Tokyo- sabía que su hermano no habría estado de acuerdo, si no hubiera estado fuera del país nada de eso habría ocurrido, después de todo para eso sirven los hermanos sobreprotectores ¿ó no? –Y no deberías olvidar que él también tiene una hija-

-Y tú no deberías olvidar que ambas son como hermanas, Mei Ling se encargó de eso desde hace mucho tiempo; el resto les corresponde a ustedes. Pero como eres tan testaruda como Touya, ¡quien lo hubiera creído, dejaré el tema por la paz- parecía resignada, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que si Sakura la hubiera visto habría temblado de la preocupación.

-Gracias, Aiko está por llegar y debo ayudarle con sus cosas- dijo Sakura un poco más tranquila, aunque la inquietud del encuentro no la abandonaba.

-¿Se va de paseo?- preguntó Tomoyo, al tiempo que en su cabecita se formulaba una nueva idea.

-Sí, se irá a pasar una semana de sus vacaciones a la hacienda del abuelo, papá la llevará mañana y luego irá por ella la otra semana- al cambiar el tema, Sakura logró olvidarse de ese día tan agitado que había tenido.

-Es fabuloso, al abuelo le encantará tenerla allá y así podremos vernos el fin de semana, he diseñado una ropa fabulosa que quiero que te pruebes- a Sakura se le deslizó una gotita por la nuca.

-Pero Tomoyo, si nos hiciste ropa el viernes pasado y hoy apenas es jueves-

-No tienes salida, nos vemos el sábado a las cuatro de la tarde en el hotel de siempre, en la suite presidencial, allí nadie nos molestará. No lleves muda de ropa, ya sabes que yo te llevo todo lo que puedas necesitar para el fin de semana- Tomoyo se oía más que entusiasmada, pero Sakura no habría imaginado cuánto.

-Está bien, nos vemos el sábado, cuídate mucho y dale mis saludos a Eriol, dile que me disculpe por el malestar- se despidió Sakura.

-¿Qué malestar? ¡Ah! Imagino que alguna de esas comunicaciones mentales de ustedes- musitó la de ojos amatista un tanto divertida –no te preocupes se lo diré, ahora te dejo, tengo mucho que preparar, no llegues tarde-

-No lo haré- dijo la ojiverde algo molesta por el comentario al tiempo que oía como Tomoyo colgaba el auricular –realmente son unos paranoicos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mansión Hiragizawa

-Vamos Eriol, sólo por esta vez, te prometo que será la última- rogaba Tomoyo mirando a Eriol con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban –además sabes que lo prometí-

-Eso me dijiste la última vez querida, y luego yo fui la víctima, jamás le habría ayudado a Sakura con sus poderes de haber sabido que me iba a bombardear mentalmente durante toda una hora- Eriol parecía cansado, aunque orgulloso de los logros de su alumna.

-Pero ya se disculpó, además tu estás tan entusiasmado con esto como yo, no lo puedes ocultar, por lo menos no a mí- Tomoyo deslizaba peligrosamente una mano bajo el saco de Eriol al tiempo que con la otra le acariciaba la nuca.

-Está bien- la voz de Eriol había cambiado de tono a uno más ronco y Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente satisfecha –pero esta será la última, no quiero sufrir más por culpa de tus deseos de jugar a cúpido-

-¡Oh, vaya! Si eso lo aprendí de ti, a ti es a quien siempre le gusta andar creando jueguitos alrededor de la vida de los demás, ó ya olvidaste todo lo que nos hiciste cuando teníamos once años- Tomoyo se acercó al oído de Eriol y suspiro profundo –te prometo que si todo resulta bien, serás muy bien recompensado-

Eriol sonrió sensualmente –eso espero- la abrazó fuertemente atrayéndola hacia él –tal vez debería cobrar un adelanto por si las cosas no salen muy bien, ¿qué te parece esta noche?- los ojos azules brillaron antes de cerrarse para besar a su esposa apasionadamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos días después Sakura entraba al hotel que Tomoyo le había indicado, se acercó a la recepción.

-Konichiwa!

-Konichiwa! ¿En qué puedo servirle?- una recepcionista de ojos brillantes le respondió.

-Quisiera saber si la señora Hiragizawa Tomoyo se encuentra- preguntó Sakura, normalmente habría subido sin más, pero este día sintió el impulso de cerciorarse primero y ya sabía que no podía simplemente obviar sus presentimientos.

-La señora Hiragizawa salió, pero dijo que volvía enseguida, le daré una llave para que pueda esperarla en la suite cómodamente- acotó la recepcionista amablemente al tiempo que se volvía para buscar la llave y luego entregársela a Sakura.

-Se lo agradezco- Sakura tomó la llave y se dirigió al elevador. Era raro que Tomoyo saliera si sabía que ella iba a llegar, pero… -seguramente pensó que llegaría un poco tarde y salió a comprar algo-

Había pasado casi una hora, Tomoyo no aparecía y tampoco respondía el celular. Sakura empezaba a impacientarse cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió unos metros tras ella, que se encontraba sentada en un sofá.

-Ya era hora que aparecieras, tengo al menos una hora esperándote y ni siquiera respondes mis llamadas- replicó Sakura al tiempo que se levantaba y se volteaba para mirarla, pero lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

-Gomen nasai!- se disculpaba un muy atractivo hombre de cabello marrón inclinándose un poco –pensé que la reunión era a las cinco y mi celular si ha quedado sin carga-

Sakura no salía de su asombro pero reaccionó a tiempo para responder –no te preocupes Shaoran- el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír, su nombre en los labios de ella era una caricia –pensé que se trataba de Tomoyo, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de tu aura. ¿Qué haces aquí?- intentó sonar fría, pero su voz dulce le dio a la pregunta más bien un tono lleno de curiosidad.

-Tu padre me citó aquí, supongo que esperaba que los tres habláramos con calma de lo que sucedió el miércoles anterior- Shaoran hablaba con tranquilidad como siempre, no se mostraba turbado -_¿acaso aquella situación no le molestaba tanto como a ella?_

-¡Oh, ya veo! Siéntate, antes me gustaría hablar contigo- él joven de profundos ojos ámbar agradeció el gesto y se sentó entusiasmado, al menos ella ahora no estaba a la defensiva, y se veía absolutamente hermosa.

Sakura usaba un vestido sencillo pero elegante, color verde claro de ligeros tirantes, apenas sobre las rodillas pero que al sentarse dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas. Para ser madre, se había conservado muy bien y su cuerpo esbelto mostraba unas curvas espectaculares. Había dejado su cabello crecer y ahora caía en hermosos rizos con destellos dorados por su espalda hasta la cintura. En realidad se parecía mucho a su madre.

-Primero me gustaría preguntarte por Chen, hace unos días estuve platicando con Mei y me comentó que estaba algo enferma- en el rostro de Sakura se mostraba algo de preocupación –Aiko se encuentra un poco triste porque cree que estas vacaciones no podrán verse-

Shaoran sonrió, se veía soberbio, estaba más atractivo que nunca –no es nada, ella es una niña muy fuerte y se trataba de un simple resfriado. ¿Qué me dices de Aiko? Hace bastante tiempo que no la vemos, debe tener el cabello tan largo como el tuyo-

-En efecto, su cabello está más negro que nunca y tiene unos hermosos rizos que le llegan a mitad de la espalda- Shaoran la miraba fijo mientras hablaba, estaba absorto en sus facciones, había visto fotos actuales de ella, pero no la tenía enfrente desde que se despidieron apenas con doce años cada uno –saltará de alegría cuando sepa que es probable que Chen nos visite, no tendrás objeción a ello, ¿verdad?-

-Para nada, ella está deseosa de venir. Me alegro que Aiko heredara esa vitalidad tuya, cuando la tenemos cerca siempre nos alegra el día- Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero con los años había aprendido a evadir las indirectas con facilidad, aunque en este momento le costaba un poco concentrarse en lo que decía.

-No te imaginas como deseo algunas veces que solo hubiera heredado eso de mí, lastimosamente heredo también mi aberración por las matemáticas y cuando me pide ayuda, con solo oír la palabra me mareo- mientras cerraba los ojos para mostrar su indignación, no pudo evitar la calidez del aura que rodeaba a Shaoran, como deseo lanzarse sobre él y no soltarlo más.

-Eso se arregla fácil, sólo necesita a alguien paciente que le ayude- Shaoran mantenía una sonrisa fija en ese rostro duro, para Sakura eso era nuevo, tal vez no tanto, sabía muy bien que la causante de eso era Chen, pero… ¿sería solamente por Chen?

Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, esto obligó a Shaoran a cambiar de tema. Su rostro se ensombreció un poco y la sonrisa desapareció. Sakura pudo sentir como su aura se turbaba, esto la hizo voltear a verlo y percatarse de que él la miraba fijo sin pestañear.

-Sakura, ¿porqué no me esperaste?- ella no esperaba esto, no esperaba un reproche, en todo caso ella era quien debía hacerlo.

Lo miró más seria que nunca, con una mirada fría que el chino resintió pero no lo inmutó y mantuvo su postura altiva –yo si te esperé, tal vez demasiado. Y cuando finalmente supe de ti, ya estabas casado, al igual que yo. Pensé que me habías olvidado y ese día lo confirme- Sakura apretaba los puños para no llorar recordando todo lo que sufrió hace diez años.

-Te equivocas, yo sí volví por ti, volví exactamente una semana después de tu cumpleaños y Tomoyo me dijo que te habías casado, estabas en tu luna de miel y yo regresé a China. Jamás había llorado tanto en mi vida- sus ojos marrones estaban húmedos pero él contenía las lágrimas, no lloraría de nuevo, no por ella.

-Sabes Shaoran- la voz de Sakura se suavizó y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, provocándole esa misma tranquilidad que le ocasionaba cuando chico –cuando nos hicimos esa promesa, yo sabía muy bien que no iba a saber de ti durante algún tiempo, pero era una niña y no tenía idea de lo que te puede provocar tanta soledad-

Sakura suspiró y continuó –cuando cumplí los diecinueve, me prometí que te iba a esperar hasta mi próximo cumpleaños, pero que si no llegabas a mí ese mismo día me iba a olvidar de ti, para tratar de ser feliz otra vez- hizo una pausa en la que Shaoran intentó hablar pero ella lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano –tenía un amigo, Jubei, se había convertido en mi confidente, estaba enamorado de mí y ya llevaba años tratando de ayudarme a olvidarte.

Me hizo prometerle que si tú no volvías me casaría con él, y así lo hice, un día después de cumplir los veinte me casé con él, quien mejor que tu mejor amigo para compartir una vida, eso fue lo que pensé y aprendí a amarlo. Seis meses después estaba embarazada y dos años más tarde era una viuda con una pequeña niña que era la luz de mis ojos-

-Parece que hemos padecido lo mismo. ¿Cómo murió?- preguntó Li, luego de un profundo suspiro. Aunque los dos conocían muy bien la trágica historia del matrimonio del otro.

Sakura sonrió levemente y miró hacia la nada evocando aquel momento –así parece. Dos meses antes de nuestro segundo aniversario enfermó de gravedad y cayó en cama. Los médicos decían que era incurable, Eriol me ayudó a buscar otras formas de curarlo, pero no conseguimos erradicar la enfermedad de su cuerpo. Luego supimos que no nos está permitido pelear contra la muerte, si lo hubiéramos descubierto cuando aún no era grave, lo habríamos curado sin dificultad. Murió un día después del segundo cumpleaños de Aiko-

-Tomoyo me dijo que estaba cumpliendo una promesa, ¿sabes a que se refería?- Sakura lo miró incrédula, no esperaba eso de Tomoyo, pero así era su prima después de todo.

-Sí, ella le prometió a Jubei que si yo no me había casado de nuevo antes de que Aiko cumpliera los diez, se encargaría de buscarme una pareja. Esa su forma de asegurarse de que las dos estaríamos protegidas y bien cuidadas- Sakura sonrió –creo que se le olvidó que era suficiente con mi hermano-

Ante esto Shaoran sonrió y asintió, para luego liberarse también de esa pena que no lo abandonaba a pesar de los años. –Cuando terminé mis estudios, faltaba un mes para tu cumpleaños, necesitaba sentir que estaba vivo, así que me aleje de la casa desconectándome de todos. Decidí dar un largo paseo y finalizarlo en Japón. Tal vez debí llamarte antes, pero quería decirte todo lo que sentía de frente, no a través de un teléfono o de una carta- Sakura lo escuchaba en silencio, pero ahora sus ojos verdes brillaban, esta conversación la había esperado toda su vida y ahora se lo agradecía profundamente a Tomoyo.

-Mi deber era regresar a China casado ó al menos comprometido, como no fue así, entonces el Consejo se dedicó a buscar con quien comprometerme. Unas semanas más tarde ya estaba comprometido con Yuen, pertenecía al Clan Tao que en ese momento y aún ahora es uno de los más poderosos. Un mes y medio después estaba casado- estaba con los ojos cerrados pero aún así podía sentir un aura extremadamente cálida que aumentaba en Sakura, ella lo tranquilizaba y lo animaba a continuar sin ni siquiera pronunciar palabra.

-Poco después Yuen se embarazó. Luego nació Chen, como ya lo sabes el mismo día que Aiko, en un parto muy complicado que le quitó la vida unas horas después- Shaoran suspiró y abrió los ojos ambarinos para encontrarse con una dulce joven que lo miraba enternecida.

Entonces Sakura evocó una historia que se le hacía muy cómica –aún recuerdo a Tomoyo jurándome que nunca nos perdonaría, el no haber asistido a su boda-

-No era culpa de ustedes que las niñas tuvieran prisa por nacer, y se adelantaran justo el día en que se casaban Tomoyo y Eriol. Recuerda que no existen las coincidencias- recalcó el ambarino con su voz profunda, que hizo estremecerse a Sakura.

-Sí, como el hecho de que estemos aquí el día de hoy- Sakura se había puesto de pie y se dirigía con paso seguro hacia el enorme ventanal que daba al balcón.

-Tienes razón. ¿Y tu padre?- preguntó de pronto como si despertara de un sueño.

-En la hacienda de mi abuelo con Aiko, vuelve mañana-

-Ya veo, parece que nuevamente nos vimos arrastrados por las planificaciones de nuestros parientes- dijo Li al tiempo que se levantaba para aproximarse a la ventana -¿porqué huiste de mí?

-Fácil, no estaba lista para enfrentarte. El encontrarme contigo en esa situación tan particular me impresionó mucho y no pude hacer más que huir- mientras cerraba los ojos Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho recordando lo sucedido días atrás.

**Flash back**

-No entiendo Tomoyo, ¿cuál es el empeño de mi papá para que conozca a ese joven?- preguntaba una muy aturdida Sakura, mientras viajaba con su prima hacia donde las esperaban.

-Porque es un joven muy interesante que podría gustarte y tú a él. Y tal vez así cumplirías nuestro deseo de casarte de nuevo y formar una linda familia- soñaba Tomoyo con luminosas estrellitas en los ojos.

-Ya les dije que no estoy interesada, procuraré por lo menos no ser descortés. Y agradézcanle a Kami que Touya salió del país ó los colgaría uno a uno por esas ideas- fue lo último que dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Que bueno que llegaste querida, te estábamos esperando, ven quiero que saludes a alguien- señaló un alegre Fujitaka, mientras la guiaba por el salón.

Sakura llevaba una hermosa sonrisa que desapareció de pronto cuando aquel sujeto se levantó frente a ella y le dedicó una reverencia -¡Hola, Sakura! Tanto tiempo- Sakura le dedicó una dura mirada a todos en el salón para luego devolverle a él una llena de tristeza, finalmente sólo desapareció, dejando a todos embelesados.

**Fin flash back**

Shaoran hablaba con gran entusiasmo –fue increíble la forma en que te marchaste, jamás esperé ver una muestra de semejante poder, has crecido extraordinariamente, no conozco a nadie a parte de ti y Eriol que muestren tal nivel de magia-

-Gracias, eso es porque no he dejado de entrenar. Yue, Kero y Eriol se encargan de recordarme todos los días que no puedo ignorar a mis poderes. Y me levantan todos los días muy temprano- puso cara de fastidio y parecía más bien una niñita regañada –no te imaginas el esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para levantarme antes de que lo hagan ellos-

Shaoran reía descontroladamente imaginando que después de todo Sakura no había cambiado tanto –no te burles Shaoran, a mí no me resulta tan divertido-

-Lo siento, Sakura. Lo que pasa es que cuando te escucho, me recuerdas mucho a Chen, es tan dormilona como tú- Sakura le inquirió una mirada amenazante pero no pudo evitar que siguiera riendo, así cambio el tema de manera drástica –al aceptar la petición de Eriol, porque supongo que fue él, no pensaste que Chen podría molestarse-

-No, hablé con ella y estuvo de acuerdo- Sakura se sorprendió ante la confesión –verás ya desde hace mucho tiempo ella sabía que yo había amado a alguien aparte de su madre, Mei se había encargado de contarle la historia y yo se la confirmé-

-¿Y ella no se mostró molesta?- consultó la ojiverde.

-Para nada Sakura, yo siempre le he explicado que amé mucho a su madre, pero que jamás la pude amar como llegué a amarte a ti- Sakura continuaba viendo a través del ventanal, había oscurecido y ahora había una enorme luna llena frente a ellos.

-¡Cómo me amaste!- confirmó ella.

-¡Cómo te amo!- confirmó Shaoran. Sakura lo miró asombrada y enrojecida hasta las orejas, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en él –Yo jamás deje de quererte, nunca lo hice ni lo haré, cualquier cosa me obliga a recordarte, incluso cuando llueve y hay tormentas eléctricas, recuerdo cuánto detestas los rayos, y… simplemente no he podido ni quiero hacerlo-

Sakura no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó sobre el cuello de Shaoran abrazándolo con fuerza –yo también te amo, Xiao Lang, nunca te pude sacar de mí-

-Prefiero que me digas Shaoran, me encanta oírtelo decir- su voz se agravó mientras susurraba sobre el pelo de Sakura.

–De acuerdo Shaoran- dijo esta vez con voz sensual –será como tú quieras, mi querido lobito-

El ambarino la miró a los ojos, su mirada destellaba deseo, amor, pasión, ansia. No lo soportó más y le beso, primero solo acarició los labios de su Ying fa, pero luego profundizó en esa boca que tanto anhelaba, saboreándola y conociéndola. Sus lenguas jugaban en un beso que los dos habían esperado desde el día que se separaron. Ahora lo hacían de nuevo, pero solamente para tomar aire.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente con las mejillas enrojecidas, él la miró y la besó de nuevo; esta vez más penetrante pero más despacio, la atrajo más hacia sí, quería sentirla y que ella sintiera lo que provocaba en él. Deslizó un brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura, mientras el otro se deslizaba por el frente, acariciando la base de sus senos.

-¿Qué haces Shaoran?- preguntó luego de emitir un audible quejido.

-Ya no somos niños, Ying fa. Pensaste que este lobo se iba a conformar con un beso, para permitir que te escaparas de nuevo así como así- el ambarino seguía acariciándola mientras deslizaba sus labios por el cuello de la ojiverde.

-En realidad sospechaba que esto no iba a quedar en una simple conversación. Pero no esperaba que te hubieras vuelto tan osado- su mirada verde se había vuelto pícara y seductora, al igual que su forma de apegarse al cuerpo del lobo chino.

-Qué esperabas, que te invitara tímidamente a hacer el amor conmigo- a Sakura se le dificultaba responderle, así que mejor no lo hizo –ó prefieres que te seduzca-

-Ummm… me pregunto si serás capaz de poseerme… ¡mmm!... sin hablar tanto- Shaoran sonrió ampliamente ante tal descaro y le mordió el cuello al tiempo que deslizaba su mano por debajo del vestido acariciándole las caderas.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, mi Ying fa- Sakura suspiró cuando la levantaba con delicadeza para llevarla hasta la habitación.

La recostó con suavidad sobre la cama, luego se sentó a un lado de ella para deshacerse del saco que llevaba puesto. Sakura se sentó y lo miró a los ojos, sonrió al tiempo que sus manos le acariciaban el fuerte pecho sobre la camisa, bajó por este hasta que encontró el cinturón del que se deshizo muy pronto y regresó a la camisa que empezó a desabotonar.

Shaoran sólo se dejaba hacer, una vez que Sakura lo despojó de la camisa el hizo lo mismo con los pantalones, para luego librarla a ella del vestido. Ambos estaban semidesnudos sobre la cama, el ambarino absortó en el cuerpo de su flor de cerezo, que para su sorpresa no llevaba sostén bajo la prenda exterior.

Luego de contemplarla un momento se acercó a su rostro y le beso suavemente al tiempo que sus manos resbalaban sobre los divinos pechos, Sakura se estremecía ante las caricias de Shaoran, que eran tan acertadas que no la dejaban respirar. Ella le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda, y lo atraía más hacia sí, ansiosa.

Sin embargo, él se concentraba en saborearla palmo a palmo, centímetro a centímetro, sus manos rodaban por el cuerpo de Sakura al igual que su boca y su lengua, quería recorrerla completa, quería amarla hasta que ella le rogara detenerse.

Mientras su lengua se encontraba entretenida saboreando los pezones erectos de aquellos blancos pechos, Sakura jadeaba y gemía intermitente; ella sintió como una mano grande y dócil se aventuraba dentro de sus bragas, gemía más fuerte por la antelación del cometido de aquel hombre sobre ella. Luego sintió como la ropa interior le era arrebatada, no veía pues tenía los ojos cerrados, sólo sentía, se estremeció y tembló al sentir aquellas caricias sobre su clítoris, no podía detener esas sensaciones que la inundaban cada vez más seguido.

Y él disfrutaba al sentirla vibrar debajo suyo, se excitaba cada vez más y continuaba. Pronto introdujo un dedo dentro de su vagina, y mientras la penetraba la miraba extasiado, le gustaba conocer cada efecto que le producía, la sentía contraerse y responder a sus roces. Se desarmo de su bóxer y se posó sobre ella sin penetrarla; mientras la besaba salvajemente, dejo que sus cuerpos se encontraran rozándose el uno contra el otro.

Luego de un breve lapso, sin aviso la penetró, Sakura se apegó a su cuerpo respondiéndole y atrayéndolo cada vez más. Se amaban y era lo que su cuerpo expresaba en ese momento, Sakura le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, obligándolo a adentrarse más en ella, Shaoran aumentaba la frecuencia y la fuerza de las embestidas, ambos jadeaban cuando llegaron al clímax. Una hermosa luz inundó la habitación y luego todo fue paz.

Después de un rato, Sakura acariciaba el pelo de Shaoran, quien se encontraba recostado sobre su pecho, trazándole figuras con los dedos alrededor del ombligo.

-Shaoran…-

-Dime, Ying fa-

-Me encanta que me digas así-

-Lo recordaré entonces… Ying fa- Sakura sonrió.

-Estás conciente de lo que acaba de pasar, Shaoran-

-Más que conciente, muy satisfecho-

-Espero que no tanto, porque es algo que yo podría repetir esta noche- dijo Sakura incitando al ambarino, que se sintió muy entusiasmado ante semejante orden.

-Ya lo he dicho hoy, Ying fa, tus deseos son órdenes para mí-

-Eso me alegra. Pero en realidad mi pregunta se refería, a si estás en plena conciencia de lo que sucede cuando dos seres con nuestro nivel de magia se unen en total plenitud-

-Te referías a eso, pues debo decirte que sí, es más estoy seguro de que los dos somos consecuencias de furtivos encuentros como el que hemos tenido. Armónicas muestras de amor- Shaoran confirmaba sus sospechas –mi madre estará muy contenta de saber que la familia Li tendrá el heredero que tanto esperaban-

-¿Porqué hablas con tanta seguridad? Bien podría ser una niña-

-Estoy seguro, porque en nuestra dinastía, después de sucesos como éste solo se consiguen niños varones- el ambarino se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello y luego le susurro en el oído –pero si no estás muy segura del embarazo, podríamos continuar hasta que lo estés- ante esto Sakura sólo sonrió y luego lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

-Te amo, Shaoran-

-No más que yo a ti, Ying fa, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En algún lugar de China, en la biblioteca de una enorme mansión.

-¿Ha sentido usted eso señora?- preguntaba un hombre mayor, algo asombrado por la cantidad de energía mágica que se liberó de pronto a su alrededor.

-Si Wei, parece que al fin mi hijo y Ying fa decidieron romper las barreras. Esperé por este momento desde que conocí a esa hermosa niña, sus poderes eran tan ilimitados que estaba segura de que habían nacido para estar juntos-

-Cuando la conocí, sentí exactamente lo mismo. Y lamenté cuando sus vidas tomaron rumbos diferentes. Pero parece que las pequeñas se encargaron de devolverlos al rumbo correcto-

-Tienes razón Wei, esas niñas son realmente especiales, sus poderes y el haber nacido bajo una misma estrella es razón más que suficiente para estar segura de ello. Lo que más me complace es saber que por fin Xiao Lang le da al Clan Li el heredero que esperábamos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda, en la mansión Hiragizawa. Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban en la cama recostados leyendo tranquilamente; de pronto Eriol cerró su libro, lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche y apagó su luz, se volteó hacia Tomoyo que continuaba leyendo y le arrebató el libro que luego colocó sobre la mesita del lado de ella. Tomoyo lo miraba sorprendida.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste marcar la página en la que quedé. Puedo saber qué te sucede-

-Creo, mi querida Tomoyo, que tendremos un sobrinito nuevo y, como estoy completamente seguro que todo esto es culpa tuya. Esta noche me dedicaré a cobrar una recompensa que me prometiste hace dos días- así Eriol se quitó las gafas para colocarlas sobre el libro de Tomoyo y mirándola fijamente apagó la luz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A: no me preocupé mucho por las descripciones de los personajes porque no soy muy hábil en ello, si les queda alguna duda, sólo imaginen a Sakura y Shaoran de 30 años pero con apariencia de 25 (recuerden que la magia aumenta la longevidad). Jejeje!

Espero que les haya gustado, ó que por lo menos no haya quedado tan mal. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic completo, así que la falta de experiencia justifica en parte mis errores. Espero sus reviews y ¡onegai, no sean crueles conmigo.

Chao…


	2. Disculpa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A: Gomen nasai! De verdad ke espero ke me disculpen, lo ke sucede es ke he perdido la inspiración, supongo ke lo notaron desde ke subí el tercer capi. Lo ke sucede es ke originalmente mi idea era hacer un one-shot (por eso lo estoy dejando así) y cuando intenté extenderlo aunke sabía lo ke sucedía con cada personaje, no pude hilar la historia como hubiese herido. Me disculpo nuevamente, y si kieren enviarme alguna crítica, la recibiré sin objeciones.

Les agradezco muchísimo ke hayan leído mi intento de fic y todos sus reviews. Es probable ke pronto escriba un fic ke tengo en mente y prometo ke éste sí lo escribiré completo y con calma.

Cuídense, ciao. 

Ja ne!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
